Just for fun
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: Just a couple of fun ideas for one shots for couples, sibling-love, adventures and friendships. Ships: Nalu, Gruvia, Gravey, Jerza, Elfever, Mirauxs, Rowen Baccana Chappy and more. I also take request if anyone has ideas :) I'll do jst about anything.
1. Bixanna: A Start

She sighed as she watched he family across the guild having fun and laughing at a nearby table, while she was stuck behind the bar on bar maid duty. She was happy for her sister and brother, they found happiness at a time of crisis and had strong enough feelings to surpass those troubled times. She watched as the most beautiful woman in Fairy Tail twirled her long white locks in her fingers as she bashed her eyes at the tall muscular blonde. Her partner leaned back in his seat coolly and gave a small smirk at her with his buff arms crossed over his chest. While the middle Stratus sibling was blushing red from the alcohol and laughing at Evergreen's feminist rants. Lisanna still couldn't understand those two, but as long as he was happy, so was she. She practically predicted Mira and Laxus when hey where preteens and even after a few weeks before she was taken to Edolas. Although having Freed in the picture made the infamous couple almost not be. She sighed once more gazing at their happiness. Her large ocean blue eyes traveled to another table farther back in the guild, her best friend with her love interest acting as usual, ignoring her with a pink face as she praised him about every little thing he's done. Juvia and the rest of the guild was well aware of the ice mage's feelings for her. Although he might be embarrassed to show it in public, he is unafraid to put his life on the line _only_ for her, and took much pride in calling her his partner. She smiled sadly before continuing to wipe down the bar table.

"Something wrong Lisanna?" she looked up at the familiar voice. A blonde with large and innocent brown eyes blinked at her with worry. Lisanna couldn't help but smile genuinely at the young woman. Admittedly she was not too sure about Lucy when she first met her, especially after having feelings for the fire dragon slayer at the time of her disappearance. In Edolas after Lisanna had adjusted to the role of 'Edo-Lisanna', she-in a strange way- tried to replace her first love with their version of Natsu. He might have been weak and scared of his own shadow, but the base of his personality was the same as the Natsu in Earthland, which made her form this strong attachment to him. Shortly after she had developed a strong connection with Edo-Natsu, Lucy _Ashley_ had just joined the guild and immediately began bonding with him. Being the kind soul she was she had to let Natsu be happy, no matter what universe she lived in. Those two where extremely close and developed an unbreakable bond, but Lisanna was human, and _hated_ Edo-Lucy. Not only for stealing her second chance in happiness, but for the treatment she gave the poor sweet male. She was rude, unkind, shallow, and had no respect for anyone. But... inside she was caring and protective of the guild, the bases of her entire structure of being was genuinely good in Lisanna's eyes. Which is the second biggest reason of letting go of Natsu all together.

Until she came back to earthland that is. All her feelings that she had thought had gone, came back up overflowing out into ears of joy. When she heard about Lucy _Heartfilia_, Lisanna had unsure feelings about the relationship she had with _her _Natsu. On instinct she hated her. She thought it was going to be Edolas allover again, but the thanked the gods it wasn't. Lucy Heartfilia had the same basis as Lucy Ashley, but was the same inside and out. She didn't hide her golden heart through a tough metal shell of coldheartedness, she was unafraid to show who she really was inside. Which made Lisanna love her like a sister, Lucy was good to Mira, she was there for Happy when he needed her, and was the only one who knew Natsu like she did. Better even. She was _grateful_ to Lucy that she has given life to the guild after a dark time. Lisanna still remembered when Lucy had unintentionally won her over completely, the GMGs when Flair was getting beaten badly by Laxus, and Lucy, the girl who had nearly fallen to _death_ at Flair's hand, tired to fight Erza to get to Flair's aid. That's when Lisanna knew she could trust her with Natsu, and began to let go of her feeling for hi completely. "I'm fine Lucy, really."

The blonde rose a brow and gave her a blunt look. "Sweetie, I speak girl if you haven't noticed." She joked. "There are 5 levels of being upset" she began counting with her fingers "'I'm mad', I'm gonna kill you', 'don't talk to me', 'I never want to see you again' and the infamous 'I'm fine'. So tell me what's on your mind."

Lisanna gave a slight giggle at the star mage's comment and placed a pair of mugs in front of the her. "Well," she began ash she pulled out a jug of hot black coffee. It was never really girl time without coffee/tea and something sweet to go with it. It was an unspoken law between the girls of the guild. "I'm not really sure..." she said with a frown as she poured the beverage into the mugs. "Do you want cream?"

"Do you need to ask?" Lucy asked in a sarcastic yet playful manner.

Lisanna giggled again. Lucy was might have been the one who was the sanest of her team, but did try to make everyone smile as much as possible. Natsu was rubbing off her in that way. Lisanna switched the jugs into the creamer and took out a large cake plate filled with decorative cookies and brownies her sister made throughout the week and set it close by. "I guess it's..." her gaze traveled back to the tables of couples. Lucy stopped herself from taking a bate from her cookie and turned over her shoulder to see what the take-over mage was looking at.

"Mira and Elfman?" she asked facing the blue eyed woman. "What about them? You think their relationships wont work out?"

"No it's not that." she shook her head. "I checked with Cana and her cards, they are all getting married. It's just that when ever we would hang out at home or on missions their relationships always come up in the conversation." she pouted as she supported her chin on her fist. She grabbed a brownie and swirled it around in her coffee. "All they ever talk about is Ever and Laxus, and they go off on more missions with them than with me now." she sighed once again pulling out her half soaked brownie and stuffing it in her face and didn't wait to swallow when she continued. "And I went with them a couple of times and I always en up this fifth wheel!" she pouted once more blowing chunks Lucy's direction. She didn't seem to mind though If fact she was use to it, even before she moved in with Natsu and Happy they have been eating with their mouth full and blowing chunks left and right at the poor girl. After two years of it you grow use to it, she still yells at them of course, but she couldn't yell at Lisanna in her time of need. Lucy simply covered her creamed mug of coffee with one hand and wiped the table off with the other.

"Well maybe you should look for another team when they go off on missions." she said taking a sip.

"The thing s I tried with Juvia." her turned her head to pointed at her best friend. "But she's even worse." Lucy made an 'oh' with her lips when she noticed the blue haired woman with the ice member of her team.

"Well maybe you an team up with..." she place her finger on her chin. Her brown eyes scanned the room for more possible temporary team members. Cana and Levy maybe? The three worked incredibly well at the S-Class trials last year. No, Levy had already two teams, Shadow Gear and her single partner Gajeel-along with Lily of course- and Cana likes to do solo work but has been hanging around her father to make up for loss time so she was out. Her eyes scanned once more. Redus prefers doing solo work, Wabaka was paired with Marco, Romeo had Wendy when Team Natsu wasn't in form, she would ask to join her and Natsu but Natsu would freak out at the sudden change and say something insulting and stupid. Freed preferred to go alone when his team wasn't formed, so that left- "How about Bixlow?" she pointed at the man in a knight suit with choppy navy hair and a tattoo of a stick figure on his face, he held his tongue out showing off his guild mark while he worked on fixing one of his wooden dolls as with a few tools.

Lisanna tilted her head as she looked at him and munched on another brownie. "Why?"

"Well he's extremely strong, funny and compatible when working as a partner or team." Lucy turned back to the white haired mage.

"I don't know..."

"Are you looking for a team mate or a company-" she stopped herself. "Oh my Mavis you're lonely!" Lucy gasped at her own epiphany. Lisanna's pale completion turned redder than tomato and hid behind her coffee mug.

"I am not." she said childishly.

"You so are!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"I am! No! Wait-I didn't mean that!"

"Ha! I win!" the key holder lifted her fist in the air triumphantly! Lisanna slumped down to the bar table and groaned loudly.

"That wasn't fair Lucy. You tricked me."

"Oh calm down! I'm sure he knows what you're going through. After all it is his team too."

Lisanna stood up straight and looked at the direction of the soul mage. Lucy was right. It was his team that was taken away too. Freed was always much more independent and didn't mind so much that the team was practically split for the moment, but Bixlow was different. He always surrounded himself with something alive to keep him company, like his dolls. And lately there have been more dolls made than there where souls being put into them. She watched as the usually happy and cocky mage stared at his creation with great intensity and concentration. He was constantly fixing or adjusting one of them to keep him busy until it was time to go off on a mission with the team, or at least ask Freed to accompany him to one. She looked at him with empathy. Maybe the can form a team together...

"Lucy, can you cover for me for a second?"

A large goofy-Mirajane-matchmaker-grin spread on Lucy's lips. She nodded her head eagerly and watched the young maiden make her way around and to the table. Lucy gave a high pitched squeal and squirmed in her seat. It was like watching a romantic comedy about to unravel right before her eyes. "Lucy," she turned to the sudden voice next to her, a curly haired brunette with a deck of cards in one hand and a beer in another stood by her and reached for a cookie. "what's got you so worked up?" Lucy squealed once more and pointed at the youngest take-over mage making her way to the table where lonely Bixlow sat. Cana rose a brow in interment and pulled out a few cards from her deck. "You did a good thing Lucy" She sunk her teeth into her sweet and her brown orbs moved quickly reading the mages in her hand. She glanced up at the table, Lisanna was siting on her knees across from he man leaning over on the able and watched as he continued to fix the doll in his hand.

Lisanna smiled shyly and rested her chest on her arms for support as she watched. "So what'cha doing?" she asked in he most playful manner as she could. he was still a bit nervous, maybe she should have taken up a shot before she walked over. He glanced up, his eyes widen in shock for a moment. _She_, Lisanna Status who is sister (and Look-alike) of one of the most beautiful women in Fiore was talking to _him_? A man who **literally** takes the souls of the beast he slays and collects them.

"Um..." he looked around awkwardly to make sure he wasn't mistaking this. There was no one at the table, but his babies, and her family was across the guild with his team. "Making a baby." he answered as he turned back to his work. He had expected her to give a casual okay and walk away, but he could sense her there still.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure why not." he couldn't stop himself from smiling wildly at her. His 'babies' began floating around the pixie cut woman speaking all at once. He cough a few words like 'team', 'cute', 'babe', missions.' She laughed at their funny voices an even went as far as extended her arms to take one in for an embrace. She was one of the few who never feared him or was crept out by his unnatural hobbies. Something began to spark in her smile at him, they both knew it was there too. At that moment he knew, what ever was happening in their unspoken conversation, he wasn't going to let it go any time soon.


	2. Nalu: Dragon In the Hole

**The Dragon in the Hole**

Lucy stood in front of the large wooden board with her arms crossed over her bust and one leg shaking impatiently. Her chocolate orbs traveled around from paper to paper speed reading the job descriptions as she sunk her teeth into her lower lip. She was two months behind on rent money and had it all due in a week including the one for the current month. Her land lord was being quit generous so far, but if she didn't have it by the next due date, she would be evicted. If only she didn't go on that job with her team a few weeks ago, she would have had enough money to pay for the next 6 months at best. Unfortunately id didn't go as planned, how unexpected right? Even if it was an easy job that _she_ chose. Who destroys an entire village over finding a stupid doll? Oh well, it was Fairy Tail after all. She had been doing the last few missions solo, and gathered enough to pa for half of what she owed, but now she needed to step up her game. She scanned the papers to look for harder jobs with more pay. Nothing too hard so she wouldn't be able to do, but not to easy so she can challenge her skills.

Her eyes landed on the perfect job: Catch a Troll In The Lost Woods. Seemed simple enough, and trolls where small and Nome-like creatures that live in simple dry places. Her mind began piecing pieces together, she was extremely intelligent and a quick thinker, one of the top 5 smartest of the guild. With her was Levy, Freed, Loci and Wendy. She snatched the paper taking a closer look at it, the words left hints and clues on the whereabouts of he troll. Dry, dark, tightly spaced, and exceled. A Cave! No, rabbit hole. They are pretty small creatures... She smiled proudly a her victory, all she'll need to do now is get the stamp from Mira, go meet her employer, find a cave to get the little bugger and collect her money making her good as gold!

"Mira!" she called out to the barmaid serving drinks. The Fairy Tail Beauty looked up with her famous angelic smile as the blonde rushed to her.

"What is it Lucy?"

"I want to take this job." she handed the flyer to the demon mage who looked it over.

"Okay," she gave a stamp of approval to the corner. "there you go, now you and Natsu can-"

"Oh, it's just me this time." she informed. Mirajane's ocean eye widen to a slight shock. It was normal that the easy simple jobs she's been doing around town where her solo missions, but anything that required travel always meant that Lucy, Natsu and Happy would be together. Before she could ask why the celestial mage had dashed to the doors of the guild waving goodbye. "Thanks Mira!" she called out. Mira blinked for a moment processing what just happened. If Natsu found out that Lucy went off on her own...oh no...no-no-no-no-no. The take-over mage came to and ran after the blonde.

"Wait! Lucy!" She stopped the door from slamming and looked out giving a slight prayer to the heavens above that she was still there. She looked around to see the blonde at the end of the road bumping into Natsu. Mira froze. Lucy stopped and gave a quick apology and continued to hurry home, leaving the dragon-slayer looking at Happy confused. "What do ya think tat was about?"

"Beats me Natsu, she's always being weird."

"Ya you're right!" he cheered flashing a wide grin at the exceed. The partners continued to walk down the path to the doors to see Mira there. She was more confused than ever. "Hey Mira!" Natsu waved. "What's with the face?"

"Natsu!" she gasped. "I-it's nothing! I-I was just watching L-lucy leave that's all." she focused her gaze past the man in front of her to check up on how far the blonde went. She was completely out of sight, and by the velocity she was going at before she might have been home already. Natsu and Happy tilted their heads.

"Oh. Is that all?" he asked.

"Yeah It looked like she was in a hurry to do something." Happy added spreading his wings and hovering over his owner's shoulder. Mira gave a nervously laugh and did her best to wave off the situation.

"Oh you know she just needs to be somewhere that's all." she chuckled. She was always careful about lying around the dragon slayers, they could literally smell it when one does. When ever she was in a situation to lie she just told little bits of the truth and keep herself from telling the whole story, but even then it was hard to keep it up. He narrowed his eyes at the beauty in front of him, making her sweat drop from her temple.

"Mira-"

"SHE WENT ON A MISSION BY HERSEF IM SORRY!" she squealed covering face with her palms.

...

...

...

"**_WWHAAAAAAAAAATTT!?"_**

* * *

The celestial mage counted each one of her keys on her belt and checked her bag for her stamped flyer. She seemed to have everything she needed, she stood up tall with confidence and her travel bag over her shoulder. The train station was as busy as ever with people, there was little room to walk around in comfort, let alone to get a spot on the train. After a few moments of pushing and shoving stranger, she final got to the doors of the train. She took a deep sigh of relief, inside the train was not as crowded but still pretty full, all of the regular seats where taken up fast leaving her with no room for her and her things. She looked around in worry searching. "Miss?" a server asked. Lucy looked up and blinked innocently.

"Yes?"

"If you like, there is some extra room in the First Class private boxes in the next car over?"

"Well..." she bit her lip. She's rode in one of those private rooms before when Erza or Natsu where paying. They where pretty famous around Fiore and had enough cash to pay for them.

"Don't worry about the cost." he smiled. "We let second class riders use them if these carts are too full." Lucy sighed in relief and nodded accepting the man's offer. She followed him to the next car on the train into a very tight hallway. "Just go down here to the third door." he said as he left with a smile. A sweat dropped on her temple as she looked down at her chest. How was she going to fit?

She sucked un as much as she could and pushed herself sideways through the tiny pathway. She felt like a Hogwarts student taking the train. She squeezed her chest through as hard as she could, but no matter how hard she tried her body stopped moving. 'Great'. she thought. 'And I was list a door away!'

As if the gods heard her complaints, the third door slid open. She gasped in excitement "Excuse me!" she called out eagerly. "I need help, I'm stuck." a man poked his pink haired head through the door way.

"Maybe you gained weight."

"NATSU?!"

"Hiya Luce!" he waved as he pulled on to the blonde with his free hand. he tugged and pulled. The engine of the train started, and did a first push forward, helping the couple pull the blonde free. Her body landed on his inside the box. "Ouch Luce! You really did gai-" his face went pale. He felt his stomach turn and swirl around pushing the food he ate up to his throat, his head throbbed and the room spun around faster than he could produce fire. "Oh god." he pushed the girl off of him and rushed the window flinging it open. He stuck his head out and yelled making gagging sounds. "I HAT THE TRAIN!"

* * *

"I'm never riding the train again..." he groaned while his nearly lifeless body layed over his bags. Lucy hovered over the male ticking at his childish behavior.

"Well that's what you get for following me."

"I wanted to help!"

"But I need to pay rent, I explained this to you before Natsu!" she whined kneeling over her partner. She sighed and scratched his scalp with her fingers. He felt Goosebumps crawling down his back like spiders, it was a very pleasurable sensation. She smiled at the sound of his quiet purring "So now that you are somewhat normal, where's Happy?"

"He..." the male groaned as he used his strong arms to push himself off his things. He looked up at the woman with his face slowly turning back from green to tan. "I told him you where in trouble, so he needed to stay with Carla and Wendy." he explained as he got up and dusted himself off. Lucy stood straight again and tilted her head in confusion.

"Trouble?"

"Yes! Big trouble Luce!" he pointed his index finger at her visible bones at the end of her neck with accusation. "Why would you take a travel mission on your own? We are partners Luce, we do _everything_ together!"

"I told you, I need money to pay rent." she said in a face-palm. "You guys always take money out of the pay when we do missions so I figured if I went alone there wouldn't be as much damage done. I don't know what the big deal is anyway, it was just one mission!"

"We're a team Luce..." the anger in his eyes faded, and swirled in a pool of sadness and hurt. This is what Mirajane feared, the only thing worse than a pissed off Natsu was a hurt one. To him this was a betrayal, it was different during the S-Class Trials because he had chosen the exceed to be his partner, so Lucy was suppose to stay and be safe. He was only doing what a proper mate should always do, protect his partner, but she went off to the trails anyway, but he was still there, so if anything went wrong he could abandon his position and help her. But right at the moment she was going off on her own. It wasn't right, if she would to get hurt like a paper cut or something, he would never forgive himself. His eyes flickered like a puppy dog making Lucy's heart melt in place. He always did this to her, making her have feeling and shit. It was frustrating!

"Fine." she groaned in defeat as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry...Let's do this one together.." his face brighten up to the loveable man child she knew and loved. Wait what?

* * *

After taking up information by the contractor, the two headed off to the Lost forest on foot. They've been following a strange sent that Natsu's nose picked p, but it didn't seem to b taking them anywhere. They've been walking for hours now and all Lucy wanted to do was go home and look for a new place to live. "Cheer up Lucy." Natsu grinned at her as he put his arm over her shoulder. "Think of this as a bonding experience."

"Natsu, I know you better than you know yourself."

"What's your point?"

"That maybe this is as close as people get-"

"Look!" He pointed at large rock ahead of them in the path. Behind it hid a tiny person with a large lion mane, that covered every little part of it's foot tall body. It took off behind the bolder squealing a high pitched sound. "Stop!" Natsu called out running after the thing. Lucy rushed after him.

"You idiot, you scared him off!"

"Come back and fight me you troll!" he yelled out ignoring the blonde. He turned around the corner from the bolder, revealing a rabbit hole on a small hill that carried a tall oak tree. The troll dived inside head first after taunting the dragon-slayer with his tongue. Natsu's face burned with anger. "You little-"

"Natsu wait!" Lucy caught up to her partner. Natsu once again ignored the girl and ran at full speed to the hole. "NATSU!" he dived head first just like the troll, and let out a loud yell.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH-ooph!" his upper body disappeared into the ground, right on the midpart of his torso his body was tight and felt like he was wearing a corset. He grunted and squirmed his lower body around, kicking his legs in the air. Damn it. "Luce!" he called out in an echo. The blonde hovered over him and poking his butt.

"Yeah?"

"I'm stuck."

"Maybe you gained weight." she mocked with a smirk.

"Ha ha , very funny Heartfillia." he said in sarcasm. "Now that you found your inner comedian, get me the hell out of here!"

"Someone's bitter."

"You're the one who jus wanted to give up!"

"Because _this_ was gonna happen!" she wrapped her arms around his lower weist and gave a large tug. She grunted and heaved as she tried to tug harder and harder. But was almost no use. He was stuck in there pretty good "This is all your fault Daragneel!" she yelled.

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes, _your_ fault. " she grunted giving another tug with her weak body. "You just had to follow me didn't you?"

"Well I'm sorry if I was raised with manners Luce, gosh." he muttered.

She stopped pulling. She could not believe what she was hearing, _manners_? This boy was raised with **_manners_**. "Are you kidding me?!" she yelled out. "_You_ are the one breaking into people's houses and sleeping on their beds! And you say you have _manners_?" she spat out harshly. Natsu gave a loud 'uh?' and squirmed his lower body around.

"I don't do that?"

"What was last night then?"

"Well that's different Luce," he said in a calmly. "we're partners."

"Partners aren't suppose to do those things." she gritted her teeth with annoyance. She had realized she had feelings for the pyro idiot long ago, but couldn't identify them as a simple crush or love. She shuttered at the idea of love, she's seen it at it's best times with her parents before they passed and everything, but she also remembered some pretty harsh things about it. Like the fact her father that have his definition of 'love' was a kind word for 'verbal abuse'.

"Funny, Igneel told me that's what partners do for their mates."

_Mates_.

_Mates_.

_Mates_.

The word echoed in her mind. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. All she heard was 'mates' ringing in her head over and over again. "W-what?" she asked as quietly as she could. She couldn't be thinking what he was thinking, he was Natsu for crying out loud.

"Igneel told me that partners are suppose to do everything with their mates. Eat, sleep, work, bath, everything." he said honestly. "I don't know what your mom taught you growing up, but I'm pretty sure Igneel was right on the money."

"Wait-wait-wait! Who is your mate?"

"YOU stupid!"

"And did you even ask me?"

"Yeah." he stated as if was obvious.

"When!?"

"The day I brought you to Fairy Tail! And people say I'm the dense one."

Lucy still couldn't believe what she was hearing. The words took hours to sink into her brain. "Th-then wh-"

"You said yes, we did a hand shake, I gave you my band and you dressed up like a maid. You really do have bad memory."

"Then why-"

"You seemed to like your space and I thought we where going to slit times with the apartment and my house, but you always kick me out. You're a meanie sometimes ya know..." he pouted. She shook her head with a large goofy smile on her face. Her heart pounded hard on her lungs, and nearly choked on air.

"Then Why don't we forget the mission and just live in one place from now on kay?"


	3. Miraxus: First Shock of Lightning

MiraxLaxus Rated T

**First Spark of Lighting**

The two sat in complete silence. The tension in the room was building with every passing second they where forced to look at one another. Her nose was scrunched up with dagger eyes drilling hold in his stupid head. How could he just sit there without a care in the world, tsk, took at him leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head acting like he owned the place. It was his fault they where in there. If he would have just kept his mouth shut with his stupid sexist comments she wouldn't have to start a fight. The two 16 year olds where sitting side by side in wooden stools waiting for Master Makarov to speak up. The old man sat on his desk indian style slouched over with his infamous staff in one hand scolding at the his grandson and white haired beauty in front of him. Ever since she joined the guild it's been like this, he would say something degrading of women or a blunt remark challenging her skills as an S-class mage then she would have no choice but beat him to a pulp in front of everyone. And not the usual fun the guild had, but the kind of power she'd show when she was fighting a true rival like a monster. But to her, he _was_ a monster, a rude, insensitive, impulsive attractive, passionate monster.

His eyes traveled to hers. Their blue eyes sparked with the intensity, the tension was nearly unbearable for the two of them anymore, she needed to hurt him. Now. They stood up on their feet and turned to each other in a defense stance. Their lips arched up showing off their fangs while giving low growls and their brows knitted together in anger.

**_Bang_**!

The two flinted at the sound of the old man's staff. "Enough!" his blue eyed glared down at his guild children making them re-take their seats. "Now, how may times do I have to tell you two to get along? You are members of the same guild, you are nakama."

"Psh," Laxus leaned back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest. "what's the big deal anyway? Those little punks Natsu and Gray go at it all the time."

"They are 12!" He snapped at the blonde. "_They_, are children! _You_ _two_ are at drinking age, you are considered adults. Yet you have the need to slaughter each other when ever you are in the same room."

"He started it." the demon girl muttered under her breath.

"_Exuse_ _me_?" Laxus leaned on his knee and shifted his position to e facing her. He narrowed his eyes at the girl who shrugged him off. She didn't see him as much of a threat. He dropped his jaw slightly in disbelief. "_I_ was tackled by _you_!"

"Because you threaten my baby brother!"

"All I said was that he's a little bit-"

**_Bang!_**

She roared tackling down the blonde to the ground. She startled him with her black flamed fist swinging at his face. "Ouch! Stop!"

"Take it back!" she chanted between punches. The thunder dragon used his arms covering his face, his grunting and giving 'ouches' mutteren under her words. The old man groaned loudly and massaged his temple, there was no way of getting around these two without taking drastic measures. Not even Natsu and Gray where this bad, they fought all the time but never had a true hatred for on another, on the contrary, they where one of the closest pair in the guild. He needed a beer. The old man jumped off the desk and made his way out to the bar of the guild leaving the pair to fight. All he could hope was for the two to come to amend when he came back. Like that could happen.

He slammed the door shut. The grandson took a quick glance to see the clear cost. The white haired girl was still swinging hard and not missing, but the slam of the door gave her a sense of hesitation. Grinning at the perfect moment, he locked his leg on the girl's foot, and jerked his hip up making the girl lose balance and yanked her down under him. Before she could realize what had happened he pinned her down firmly to the ground. She narrowed her ocean eyes at his sky ones. Her growl became dangerously low.

His lips had a long malicious curve, with a lustful glint in his eyes. He wasn't like the rest of the guild who saw her as scary as Erza, he saw something else in her, like a pretty glass doll face hiding under her thick bangs to match her outrageous body she waves around. She was a hidden gem, and he was determined to make her his before anyone else could find her. He pressed his lips forcefully on her pink lips. She groaned wiggling her arms to shake free

"Ouch!" he pulled away wiping his lip, the taste of metal filled his mouth as the two panted hard. He glanced at his thumb, red stains... "Did you bite me?" Taking the opportunity she flipped the blonde mage on his back startling him once more and used her knees to pin down his arms. The arch on her lip lowered, pressing into a hard line on her pale face. Something was off. During the kiss she felt...different...Her heart raced and her lower stomach began to heat up. It felt... just couldn't help but _want_ more. But why? She 's had kisses before, guys had stolen kisses from her from time to time and every time she felt nothing but insult and end up having a man with broken bones in front of her. Not him. His kiss was filled with a bolt of electricity that made her have _desire_.

She lowered her self down to his face, keeping inches apart. Their hard breathing slowed to deep, and long. Their chest rose and fell in a rhythm, her eyes and emotions reflected on to his, she edged closer to him. He lifted his head up slight yearning for her plump lips. She lowered herself even more tilting her head slightly to the side, strands of her wavy white locks draped down from her shoulders and to the side of his face in a curtain type matter. Her lips finally met his.

Mira's lips was soft and squishy on his. A shocking bolt struck through their bodies, crawling like spider legs through from their backs to the tips of their toes. He kept rhythm the dance of their lips, they locked on each other like pieces in a puzzle. She arched her back removing her knees from his shoulders, his arms crawled up to her thighs. The tips of his digits pet her guild mark, feeling he soft skin and how her texture changed with the meeting of the mark. Without hesitation he pressed his hand giving himself a large handful of her toned flesh. She gasped, the shutter rushed from her legs up her spin. It was such an odd feeling that could only grow more addictive as he massaged her quads.

**_Click_ _Click_**

"Are you two still-" the old man stopped in his tracks. The teens shot up jumping in fear. "So...your getting along well..."

You could actually _feel_ the awkward.


	4. Bixanna: The neighbor

Bixanna

Rate: T

Lisanna took a big sigh getting out of the car. It was a long day, and it was getting late. She and a few friends where finishing up a studydate, it was finals season and if she didnt finish her senior year with straight A's, her sister wuld have her head. Her friends Lucy, and Levy was already in college at Magnolia State University where she was applying, and offered to help her study. They graduated at the top ranks at the Academy. The pressure of graduating as an honors student was getting to her, she's been wanting to go to Magnolia state for years now, the only other school she's ever considered was Edolas University, but that was a few hours away from home and everyone she knew . She slammed the door shut, Natsu rolled the widow down as she bent over. "Thanks for the help guys."

"No problem Lis," Lucy smiled at her. "is Elfman going to be mad that we kept you in alittle longer than usual?"

"Naw, don't worry about it. I'll just tell Mira to take care of it." her brother was always supper over protective of her, so was her older sister but she was more flexible with letting Lisanna stay out. Plus she was with Lucy and Levy, and they where extreamly relyable. Natsu not so much, but Lucy was always there to keep her boytoy in line. "Later guys!"

"Bye!" they all answered. Natsu rolled the window back up and pulled away. She watched for a bit in a sigh, why does school have to suck. Maybe it was because most of her friends where alrady out and in college. She slumpt to the door of her appartment building and into the elevator to the door of her apartment. As she walked down the hall she noticed a dirty blonde walking from her door. The white haired girl tilted her head in curiosity, the woman's hair was long and wavy with the color of wet sand, shw was around 21, younger than Mira but older than her brother Elfman. She had a tight green tanktop showing with dark skinny jeans off her curve and large chest, she als had a tattoo on her front shoulder of a green ivy plant and butterfly. Being the polite girl she was, Lisanna smile as she walked by and nodded her head. The woman did the same with a smaller smile and speed walked away. The blue eyed 18 year old shook her head and opened the door to her home. She found a large bulky tan man with white hair and blue eyes like her, his hair was spiked up and was wearing a purple tank top with basketball shorts, he looked tired and have been sweatting. "Hey Elfman." she called closing the door behind her. The man looked up from the couch.

"Hey Lissie." he huffed. "How was the study date thingy?"

"Okay, We where going to hang out a bit longer but Natsu kept getting in the way and wanted to go out with Lucy. So they took me home."

"And you guys were where?"

"The Libary." she answered casually laying her stuff next to the tan man. "They got introuble last time they snuck me into the dorms. Apparently it doesn't matter if your 18, but if you're not a student." she sighed slumping into the seat next to her brother. He wrapped a large arm around her shoulders, she was as hard working as the other two girls and she was determined to prove herself, and everyone around her, wrong all the time, she wouldn't have survived in their little Gang if she _wasn't_ like that. "By the way who was the woman?"

"Our new hot neighbor, Evergreen, I was helping her move in." he shrugged off as he reached for he remote for the TV.

"_Helping_ her, or actually helping her?" she crossed her arms giving him a look. Her brother, and a few other guys they knew always did the same thing, they went around having 'fun' with women, but only use them for 'fun' and never had any regards to their feelings what so ever. Natsu was a lot like that until Lucy moved in to town. Lisanna and the other girls hated that about the boys, she only hoped the poor victim wouldn't trash their apartment...like the last one did.

"Hey! I actually helped this time!" he protested. "I promised Mira and Erza that would be good from now on."

"Ya, _sure._"

"Well who in their right mind would say no to Erza and Mira?"

"True..." she nodded. "Touché my brother. Touché..."

A few clicks echoed the room, the siblings turned to the source as the door swung open. There stood a woman with a tall curvy body, large bust and wide hips, her hair hung down to her waist in a messy wave and her bangs where held back with a headband. She wore a black button up shirt with a long black dress pants and waitress shoes on her feet. "Hi." she greeted casually, her voice was beat from working. She was a part time model for a few advertisements and a waitress/bartender in one of the most expensive clubs there was, Phantom. She worked alongside Lisanna's best friend Juvia who was a bus girl who sadly got the night shift today instead of the afternoon one like Mira; She hated working there, but if it where to get her baby sister through high school and college she'd do it.

"Hard day?" the younger woman asked.

"Yup, my boss tried to hit on me today. Again." she said shutting the door behind her and heading to the kitchen. "Then there where these couple of punk guys who came in. _Complete_ assholes! And I swear the one with a tattoo on his face took my wallet." she groaned. "The only nice one was the one with green hair."

"_Green_ hair?" Elfman wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Who the fuck dyes their hair with a stupid color of _green_?"

"Elfman who was the new neighbor again?" Lisanna asked in her innocent side tracked voice.

"Evergreen why?"

"Just asking..."

After a couple a few hours, the family finished up their dinner and headed to the living room for some quality time. By quality time, they where going to watch the next few episodes of 'Bones' on Netflix. Oh that Lucy, she watched the weirdest things but they where still so great, they can't stop. A few minutes in, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." The pixie cut gir jumped to her feet in a hurry to the door. Who'd show up past one am? She creaked the door open to see the dirty blonde fro earlier, she had a angry pout on her face with a young man standing next to her. He was tall with dark choppy hair, red eyes and a really weird tattoo on his face. She blinked slightly and tilted her head. "Hello, can I help you?"

"He has something that is yours." the woman forced out of her teeth as she glared up at the man. "Go on." With an annoyed groan, he slipped a black leather square out of the back pocket of his baggy jeans.

"She's not even the right bitc-"

"This is the address on the ID!" Evergreen snapped back.

"Fine!' he snapped back. "Here!" he shoved the wallet into the senior's hand. "By the way, tell your friend, that she still owes me a BJ later kay sweetheart?" he winked. Lisanna's eyes widen in horror while her jaw gawked in disgust. This guy went as far as insulted Mira like that at work? And he was still breathing why exactly? "Unless you want to do it."

"BIXLOW!" She barked in a motherly roar before turning back to the insulted girl. "I am SO sorry for him! He's a complete-"

"Asshole." Lisanna finished off. "My sister will have his head on a platter in a week, thanks for the Wallet though." she shrugged as she shut the door. "Or hopefully tonight." she muttered under her breath. How can anyone deal with such a dick like him was beyond her.

* * *

A/N: I might actually continue this one...I don't know. Maybe? What do you guys think?


	5. Gruvia: World Cup Game

**Gruvia**

In honor of the world cup, I give you this. It's short, but I thought it was cute so yeah.

Rate: K

**World Cup Game**

They sat in complete silence with their eyes glued to the tv. Their hand folded as if in prayer and waited anxiously for the kicker to sing his mighty leg. It's been like this for a while now, an hour and twenty minutes to be exact. Their muscles tensed up to the, their jaws tighten hard on one another, their eyes flinched from one end of the screen to the other following the soccer ball. Their hearts raced as fast as the players feet moved. Juvia glanced around the room, watched the crew huddle close together, Lucy at on the foot on the couch with her teeth biting on her thumb nail. Natsu had softly draped himself over her shoulders with his arms guarding her upper torso and his chin in the crook of her neck. Levy was doing the same to Gajeel while he sat up on the arm rest biting his lip. Juvia was sitting at the opposite end of the couch from Gajeel and next to Gray, he rested his arms on his knees and Wendy chewing furiously on a carrot next to him. Erza stood behind the couch with a shaking tray of chips she was holding. The game was getting intense.

Juvia inhaled deeply and twitted her hands on her lap. It was the last round before the semifinals, and Fiore was against Sin. It was nerve crumbling watching her nation being tied two to two and in extra time. A few more seconds and they will fall into penalties. She squirmed in her seat, the whistle went off. Oh no, play offs. She squeezed the ends of her jersey, twisting it to a point of no return. She couldn't believe it, Fiore has never made it this far in any world cup! How exciting! She wasn't much into sports, but then the GMGs and the World Cup came around, she was in extremely spirited. Same went for the other girls in the group, but Erza, she was all about sports all the way. The players on the screen lined up together.

She felt a slightly cold hand on hers. A small gasp escaped her lips, her head jerked to the owner of the large fair on her pale one. Gray still had his eyes glued to the screen in front of him and a fist on his lips like he was in prayer, he squeezed her fingers tightly gut in a very gentle manner. Her jaw dropped slightly, he never showed any sign of...well...anything toward her. She couldn't help but blink at him dumbfounedly. She's been head over heals for him for a long time, and he always took everything she's done for him as a friendly thing. She glanced back down at their hands, his fingers where beginning to intertwine with hers. His grip was..nice. A small confused curl grew on her lip, her eyes turned back to the screen.

The star player stepped back from the ball, everyone inched slightly closer to the screen anticipating the shot. The raven haired man pulled his hand closer to his own torso. The bluenette felt her face steam up, her heart was no longer racing for the game. She turned back to him, swallowing down a large gulp. He was still staring at the screen religiously. "Gray...?" she whispered too softly for him to hear. She shock her head, she needed to support her nation's team. Everyone whimpered silent prayers under their breath as they watched the star kicker throw the ball. Natsu's arms pressed his arms closer around the blonde. She wrapped her arms around his, hugging desperately with a painful face or worry. Wendy reached over to the bowl of chips Erza had behind her and stuffed her face one last time. Levy rustled her fingers threw Gajeel's long black hair as her teeth nearly stabbed her lip. Gray brought his that was tangled with Juvia's to his lips with the other still praying. The ball was still flying threw the air, causing everyone in the nation to be silenced for ten seconds.

The only thing that can be heart was their heartbeats in sync.

_Thump-thump._

The ball was just yards away.

_Thump-thump._

It's so close.

_Thump-thump._

It wasn't going to make it.

_Thump-thump._

Oh no.

_Thump-thump..._

His grip on her hand tighten, she could feel his lips, brushing on her lips slightly.

_Thump...thump..._

**_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_**

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!" They all cheered leaping up for joy. Chips, and soda flew everywhere around the them. Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs tacking on Lucy who squealed of excitement, Wendy and Erza screamed tossing more food around, the young teen jumped on the couch with her hands waving around like a fan girl. Levy through her arms up in the air in triumph as she wrapped her les around the tall tan man's waist. He bounced her up in the air with one arm and the other up in the air into locking with his girlfriend's.

Gray lifted both of his fist still refusing to let go of the bluenette's hand. He cheered and whooped with everyone else in the room. Juvia giggled and cheered supportively, she hopped for joy squealing in a high pitched tone. Their team has made it to the next round my a mere goal! The energy in the room was ecstatic and happy, in about a week they would be back here in Erza's place and hopefully they would win the next round too. She felt a yank at her arm. "Wha-hm?!" her eyes widen. Her eyes landed on Gray, his eyes where shut, and noses where crossed to one another, their lips where interlocked. He was kissing her? He was kissing her!

He let go and gave out another 'whooo!" and 'we did it!'. He was completely unaware of what just happened, Juvia on the other hand was still in shock, her fingers traced her pink lips that slightly bruised. Erza grinned at the two for a slight second before continuing on her squeals with Wendy. Underneath all that armor, he had a soft spot for her this entire time, and he doesn't even realize it. Juvia grew a goofy grin on her face, it might not have seemed like much...but she couldn't wait till the next game.


	6. Troll

**Troll**

The Blonde stared off at the young blue haired girl, she sat all alone in the corner of the guild with a large book in her lap that Levy had given her. She 'd been sitting there alone for hours now, she didn't really want to do much that day other than read, the guild has been a bit less exciting for a few weeks. And she was getting pretty bored with everything. The blonde knew the feeling all too well, but she was just waiting on the 'okay' from given to Natsu and Happy. She smiled softly at the young girl and began to make her way to the corner. She sat by the bluenette and tapped her on her shoulder "Hey."

The child blinked for a moment and glanced up. A small grin curled on her lips at the sight of the blonde, the two have been become very good friends lately, she and the rest of Team Natsu where like siblings and role models to her. The girls especially, since they came back from Edolas, Carla had been spending more and more time with the other exceeds, as did Happy. Wendy couldn't blame her, those cats have been far away from home long enough, but with Carla gone most of the time, Wendy found herself bonding with Lucy and Erza. "Hello Lucy-chan!" she cheered. "It's good to see you, are you and Natsu and Happy off on another mission?"

"It's good to see you too Wendy. And yes, we are, we are only waiting on you."

"Me?" she asked confused. "Oh-I-I didn't know that you all wanted my company."

"Come on Wendy, we are a team. Gray might be off doing who knows what and Erza's on a solo mission. It might not be all of us but we still are a whole team together okay?" Lucy explained with a warm spread on her lips. she nodded eagerly and slammed the book shut.

"I'll go get my things then."

* * *

"Let's face it Natsu, we're lost!"

"Well I didn't pick out the wrong map now did I?!" he snapped shooting a glare to the blonde. They have been wondering around the woods for a long time now, and it's been driving everyone insane. "How are we suppose to find the stupid elf you cant do shit Lucy!?"

"_I_ wanted the other mission to reconstruct a building in a nearby town, _you_ where the jackass who chose this stupid mission!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to take the pot of gold!"

"That's a leprechaun you idiot!"

Wendy and Happy stood in silence watching the two partners argue. She couldn't help but press her lips together in the awkwardness of the situation, she never really liked watching the fighting unless it was the playfulness of the guild, but the bitterness in the air could be cut like a knife at the moment. She would know of course. "Are they always like this Happy?"

"It happens every once in a while.." he sighed. "In about a couple of minutes they should be-"

"**Fine**!" Lucy rose her voice aggressively to the pinkette "Well maybe we _should _split up to find it that's what you feel like it, but I'm taking Happy!" The blonde turned away with her nose high in the air and snatched the cat from the ground. Natsu just stood on stunned at the woman stomping away with _his_ best friend. And Happy didn't seem to protest at all, why? He always took Natsu's side in a fight.

"No, you want do that!"

"I just did!" she bragged from the distance. The dragon-slayer growled snatched the little bluenett who was more confused and scared than ever. She's been on missions with them before, but never seen them like this at all.

"_Fine_! Then I'm taking Wendy!" the pre-teen gulped down a large ball of guilt. In any situation of splitting into smaller groups, she'd go with Carla, Lucy or Erza. She didn't feel as much of use with powerful men like Natsu and Gray. "Natsu, It's fine I could-"

"No!" he shouted as he pulled her arm and leading her into a random direction. "If that's how Luce wants to play it, that's how shit will go down!"

The blood in the child's face drained, and a dark pit un her stomach grew. This was not going to work out too well.

* * *

After a while of walking endlessly-stomping for the older dragon slayer- in the quiet forest, Natsu finally made a sound. A muttering groan over the fight he had just had with his partner. He was coming to a slow stop, and crossed his arms childishly over his chest with a pout on his lips. The younger mage stopped behind him and tilted her head curiously. "Something wrong Natsu?"

He pouted and fell to his knees without looking at her. And the stellar girl was interested in him...woooooowww. She rolled her eyes at the male slightly and walked around him crouching down to his eyes level. "Natsu," she said sweetly "aren't you exited about finding the troll?"

"No."

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"No."

"Well..." she pressed her lips in a hard line. She was at a slight loss for words, what was she suppose to say to this older boy to make him feel better? When ever the dynamic duo would argue in the guild, Lucy would make it better with food. She pondered a bit at the thought. "Do you want to get some food before we-"

His head snapped up with wide eyes, making the bluenette smirk in excitement. Food must always be the answer for him. But he wasn't looking at her, in fact he was looking past her to the trees behind. She narrowed her eyes at him and glanced over her shoulder. A tiny man dressed in a green suit and covered in lover leaves was peaking out behind the trunk of a large tree. Natsu gazed at it like a dog to a squirrel, and waited for it to make it's first move. The green figure dashed off. Natsu after it at full speed. "TROOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"Natsu-san that's not a troll!" Wendy yelled as she ran after him. He was fast, really fast. It was extremely difficult to keep up with him, her chest rose and fell rapidly with every pant as it followed the speed of her heart. She moved for as long as she could, the young girl felt that she was about to reach her limit, when a large tree caught her vision. he halted a stop, taking in as much cool air as possible. She needed to train a bit more, phew. She narrowed her eyes a the tree, in the trunk, a pair of familiar legs and pants dangled from the sides like a branch. Wendy cocked her head o one side once more. "Natsu?" she called out.

"Wendy!" a muffled voice from no where called out. The legs kicked and squirmed in attempt to escape. "Get me outta here!"

"Pffff-" she slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent laughing, but that didn't stop her abs from curling up into a ball trying to force the ball out. Her brow orbs blurred out with tears escaping.

"Wendy?"

"Na-ahatss-s-suuuuuu?" she tried to squeak out. "What happen?"

"The troll ran in here." he called out.

"O-Okay." She snorted as she approached the trunk. "Um, need help?"

"Yes."

"Okay." she reached out and grabbed the males belt and gave a hard tug. He was stuck pretty tight. he pulled once more, nothing. Again with her feet planted on either side of the pinkette on the trunk and pulled. She groaned and huffed and puffed, but nothing was working. She fell flat on her behind giving a sigh of relief. "Natsu-san, I'm not sure how to get you out. Or if I can." she confessed.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN HERE! WHAT ABOUT FOOD! GET ME OUT GET ME OUT GET ME OUT!" he panicked. a sweat dropped on her temple. This was going to be tough without Gray or Erza.

"You know, maybe I should go get Lucy."

"No!"

"Why!?" the young girl whined. "She could help us out."

"Cause then she wins!"

Wendy sighed in frustration. Of course his pride would get in the way of everything. She got up dusting herself off approaching the male. She shook her head in defeat and grabbed a hold of his belt once more. This was going to take along time... she thought. Halting her body backward to pull, Wendy let out another loud groan of suffering. No use, the man was stuck in there good. She paused for a moment, and scrunched her nose trying to hatch a new idea. How was she going to get her brother figure out of this one? "Are you sure you don't want me to get Happy and Luc-"

"NO!" He shouted. "Then she wins, I told you!" he pouted. The wind mage sighed deeply once more, flopping to the ground.

"Let me think again..." she muttered as she patted her chin. The girl was pretty smart for her age, with all of the healing spell books she has memorized and the attracts that she earned by sight, she could easily show her brilliance. But if there was one thing Wendy wasn't good at, it was puzzles. And this was one of them. "What if I try to push you in deeper and then pull you out once you're all the way in?" she suggested.

"Okay sure!" there was hope in the pinkette's voice. The sooner they got out of this sticky situation, the sooner he could get the troll and show it to Lucy's face. The young mage places her hands on his behind and pushed inward. At first it seemed to be working. She felt him sliding out threw, a small skip of hope zipped past both of them.

**BAM**. Natsu's body crashed into a halt. "OUCH!" he screamed.

"What happened?"

"My face hit a wall..." he said with a noisily annoyed voice. She could hear Natsu's annoyed huffs from the inside of the trunk, she swore he was pouting crossing his arms in impatience. Wait a minute...crossing his arms. She stopped her pushing and took a step back.

"Were your arms crossed the whole time?" she asked in a squeak.

"Yes." he did his childish pout. "I'm mad."

If she wasn't so excited, she would have facepalmed herself so badly. "Well undo them!" she yelled with a grin on her face. She grabbed on to his belt once more griping tightly. "Ready."

"Yup."

She tugged.

* * *

Lucy walked around with Happy on her head, both with slightly slummed faces. "Are you still mad at Natsu Lucy?"

"No," she sighed. "I think I'm okay to see him now, we got the troll without him anyway. Do you smell him?"

"Yeah some where close-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHh!"

The two stopped. Lucy's brown eyes met Happy's black ones, they exchanged puzzled expressions and turned to the origin of the sound. It wasn't a cry of terror, more like from surprise. "Was that Wendy?" He asked. The blonde nodded lightly to keep the exceed balanced on her head before rushing out to the direction of the squeal. After passing a few trees in their way, the blonde and exceed's eyes widen. A loud snarl came out the both of them and covered their lips with a smack of their hands. Lucy could feel the laughs trying to punch out of her mouth, she used a second hand to contain it, but as always it was useless.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH!" the two busted out in laughter and pointed at the two dragon slayers. Wendy was upside down agent a tree trunk near by, her eyes and head swirling with dizziness, Natsu's pants flung on top of her. The fire dragonslayer was in a more funny position. His upper body completely covered in golden honey, and in his flame boxers, his body flopped to a dizzy spin like a rag doll. The key holder and cat had no idea what went on, but she couldn't help but think of this as one of the funniest things she's ever seen. "I guess the universe telling me I should apologize..." he muttered

"Yup."


End file.
